Romanogers after CACW
by Just here because
Summary: This story starts after CACW and follows a romanogers arc I dont know where I will go with this story yet. When I put something in Italics the character is thinking to themselves just a heads up.
1. Rethinking

_Natasha's POV_

_Natasha: I thought I knew what was right, but why is going against your own team right?_

_I wanted to gain the trust of the government and the people but I just proved I can't be trusted._

_Now I am a wanted criminal with no real place to go or hide._

_Why did I feel so compelled to help Steve?_

_Steve's POV_

_Why would Nat help me and put herself in danger it just didn't make any sense._

_I had to help everyone who helped me I owed it to them. I have already helped Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Scott escape the raft prison._

_Nat may not have helped me the whole way but she let me escape so I still owe one favor._

_Natasha's POV_

_I decided to hide out in a really shitty area it was an old town with old broken buildings. The population of the town consists of criminals, drug dealers, and gangs._

_I went into a store by going through the broken window. Not much was left in the store but I grabbed bleach and around fifty dollars that were dropped on the ground when someone had broke into the cash register._

_I went into the back of the store and found a small bathroom I grabbed the bleach and started bleaching my hair. If they were only looking for a red head they wouldn't find a blonde._

_When I was done I rinsed my hair out and dried it with an old towel. I went out and started looking for a place to stay the night. I found a motel but it didn't seem like a great place to stay. On the outside of the motel people were smoking drinking and making out. I decided I would find somewhere else to stay I didn't think I would get much sleep there not that I would get much sleep anyways._

_I heard a loud noise and in the distance I saw what looked like a helicopter. I felt a hand grab my arm and I was about to scream when they put a hand on my mouth and yanked me into an alley..._


	2. Stay

_Steve's POV_

_I felt I needed to at least make sure Natasha was safe. I tracked one of the burner phones I knew she carried with her. __It wasn't to far from where Sam and I were hiding._

Steve: "Sam, I found where Nat is hiding I am going to check to see if she is okay I'll be back by tomorrow night for sure maybe earlier."

Sam: " Why she was on Iron man's team remember? I don't think you can completely trust her and for god sakes it's midnight can't you wait till the morning."

Steve: "She let Bucky and I escape I'm just returning the favor. If I wait till the morning I might not be able to track her again."

Sam: "Okay fine but be carful."

Steve: "Bye Sam."

Sam: "Bye Steve."

_I got out of the trailer park we were at and went through a thick forest taking me to a beat up looking town. I went into an alley to hide because people were giving me weird looks. I heard a loud noise and immediately recognized the sound it was a helicopter. I looked and saw a helicopter with bright lights shining on the dark city. I looked over on the street and saw Nat the helicopter was getting closer I grabbed her arm. She almost screamed I put my hand on her mouth and pulled her into the alley before the helicopter went by. She was struggling trying to get out of my grasp._

Steve: "Nat it's me Steve"_I whispered _

She relaxed and I let go of my grip.

Natasha: "what are you doing here, and how did you find me?"

Steve: "You helped me escape and I wanted to make sure you were okay. I tracked your burner phone to find you."

Natasha: "someone is getting better at modern day technology."

Steve: "It's hard not to pick up something's."

"If you don't mind me asking where have you been staying this last week."

Natasha: "I was on my way to this town I just got here tonight."

Steve: "Have you found somewhere to stay?"

Natasha: "I looked but the only place with beds is the motel and you might as well call it a strip club."

Steve: "Sam and I have been staying in a trailer park past the forest. Why don't you come back with me so you can get some sleep."

Natasha: "I cant argue with that I'm exhausted."

Steve: "and by the way nice hair."

Natasha: "thanks and nice beard."

Steve: "thanks and let's get you to the trailer."

_Natasha's POV _

_I was exhausted we were still walking to the trailer camp and the sun was starting to rise._

_Steve: "we are almost there."_

_We walked a little further and I could see the trailer park. My eyelids started to get really heavy and I started to get dizzy. I haven't slept much in a week, the last time I ate was a gronola bar from the store, and the last time I drank was out of the sink at the store. _

_I lost my balance and wasn't walking straight._

Steve: "Nat!"_he screamed _

_I lost my footing and almost fell I felt him grab me before I blacked out._

_Steve's POV _

_I carried her to the trailer and knocked on the door Sam opened it right away._

Sam: "Are you sure that's the right girl I mean she's a blonde and I am pretty sure you were looking for a red head."

Steve: "Just let me in."

Sam: "Yes sir."

_I walked inside and I set Nat on my bed knowing that Sam would lose his shit if I put her on his bed._

Sam: "how'd you knock her out."

Steve: "I didn't knock her out she hasn't slept in a week and passed out."

Sam: "gotcha, I am not sharing a bed with anyone so if she stays here you two are sleeping together."

Steve: "That's why I put her on my bed."

Sam: "I was just checking."

_Natasha's POV _

_I woke up and had a pounding headache I looked around to find out where I was but everything was spinning._

Steve: "hey Nat you okay?"

Natasha: "yeah just a little disoriented that's all."

_I tried to get up but fell Steve came rushing over and helped me up he sat me down at their tiny kitchen table. He got a bottle of water twisted the cap off and gave it to me._

Steve: "drink the whole thing your to dehydrated."

_I drank the whole bottle of water and he gave me some fruit._

Steve: "since your stomach is empty eating too much will make you puke. Eat slowly and we will give you more food later."

_After I was done I went to sleep and when I woke up it was dark._

Steve: "are you hungry?"

Natasha: "yeah."

Steve: "I am almost done I am making rice and chicken. Sam went out to get supplies three hours ago he will be back any minute. Why don't you sit down and wait."

_Usually I would get annoyed doing nothing but I was exhausted, hungry, and sore. I was more than willing to sit down and do nothing._

_Sam knocked on the door ten minutes later. Steve was finishing up with the food so I stumbled to the door and opened it for him._

Sam: "the princess has awakened from her long slumber." _Sam said as he bowed _

_I was to tired to come up with a witty come back._

Steve: "Sam be nice she's making up for the lost sleep."

Sam: "I was being nice I was just joking."

_Sam threw canvas bags of items on the ground I bent down to try and pick up the items. When I bent down a wave of nausea hit me and I felt like I was going to barf I fell on the ground and just sat there trying to regain my strength. Steve set the food he was dishing up for him and I down and helped me to a chair at the table. He picked up the items and put them back in the bags before he handed me my food and another water bottle and sat next to me with his._

Natasha: "thank you."_I said quietly _

Steve: "Your welcome Nat."

Sam: "I'm just going to start talking about what I got from town to break this awkward tension. I got more rice, some potatoes, vegetables, more water, and I got clothes and a toothbrush for Natasha like you asked."

Natasha: "thank you but you didn't have to. I should probably get going anyways."

Steve: "get going where? You said you didn't have a place to go."

Natasha: "I don't want to be a burden or be the reason you guys get cought."

Steve: "your not a burden you are very hard working and know more about hiding than we do."

Sam: "yeah and I already blocked the signals on the burner phones so no one can track them."

Steve: "please stay we would get caught faster without you than with you and Sam and I are really starting to get sick of it just being the two of us if you can't tell by all his sarcasm."

Natasha: "okay I'll stay."

Sam: "on that happy note I'm going to bed, goodnight."

Steve: "goodnight Sam."

_Sam left and Steve got up and grabbed one of the canvas bags and gave it to me._

Steve: "why don't you go get ready for bed while I clean up."

Natasha: "are you sure I can help clean up?"

Steve: "I'm kinda used to cleaning up and it makes me feel productive and in this situation that feeling is hard to come by. So yes I'm sure you can go get ready."

_Steve's POV _

_She smiled a small smile and quietly turned around to the small bathroom. I finished cleaning the dishes and put on shorts and a T-shirt and brushed my teeth in the kitchen sink. She walked out of the bathroom she had taken a shower and was still in the towel._

Natasha: "...um do you have a T-shirt I could borrow there's only children's size shirts and jeans in here." _She asked quietly _

Steve: "yeah just let me go grab one"

_I tried to find a clean T-shirt that she could wear. I realized I only had three T-shirt and the one that I had on is the only clean one. I took the T-shirt off and went out to her._

_Natasha's POV _

_When he came back he was holding the shirt he was wearing before._

Steve: "we haven't been to the abandoned laundromat in town since last week so this is my only clean shirt."_ He said as he was handing his shirt to me._

Natasha: "I could just sleep in one of the jeans and T-shirt it wouldn't be the first time."

Steve: "we can go to the laundromat tomorrow by in the meantime you do not have to sleep in jeans."_He said as he threw the shirt at me. _

Natasha: "thank you."

Steve: "your welcome."

_I got the shirt on and mostly dried my hair I went out and Steve was sitting at the end of the bed reading. I walked over and sat next to him he put his book mark in and set the book down._

Steve: "can I ask you something?"

Natasha: "sure."

Steve: "why did you let Bucky and I escape?"

Natasha: *sighs* "you and Bucky were not trying to hurt anyone you just wanted to save Bucky. I knew that if I didn't let you leave at this point the government would have been more than willing to kill you. I also felt I owed it to you from when you saved my life."_I said giving him a sad smile _

_Steve's POV _

_I hate that she thinks she owes a debt to me._

Steve: "Nat when you care about someone you help them and you keep them safe you don't owe anything to them when they help you. You just help each other in times of need and it's not necessary to keep track because that's no way to live.

_Nat's eyes became really shiny she looked like she was holding back tears._

Natasha: "It's a good way not to die though."_she said so quietly I could barely hear it._

_Nat started to quietly cry and I wrapped an arm around her to comfort her._

_Natasha's POV _

_All the memories of the red room came rushing back like a tidal wave._

Natasha: "I wasn't suppose to show any emotions in the red room if I did I was beat."

_Steve's POV _

_Her face went completely emotionless it startled me at first._

Steve: "emotions show that you care and have compassion. Emotions are normal and they help you cope with tragedies."

Natasha: "could we go to sleep I'm getting tired?"

Steve: "of course."


	3. Nightmares

_Steve's POV _

_I woke up to a scream I turned and Nat was rolling around and she looked like she was in pain. I tried to tap her to wake her up but she punched me and made my nose bleed. I tried to grab her hands but she kicked me and I was knocked off the bed. I sat on her legs and grabbed her arms while she was struggling to break free from my grasp._

Steve: "Nat wake up!"_She jolted awake and looked mortified and she started to cry._

Steve: "Nat what's wrong? What was your nightmare about?"

Natasha: "I'm sorry I woke you up I didn't mean to."

Steve: "Nat I don't care that you woke me up. What were you dreaming about?"

Natasha: "the red room."_she said quietly _

Steve: "I won't push you to tell me about anything but I want you to know that I will always listen."

Natasha: "I was dreaming about the beatings and how it all started in the red room. I dreamed about how they would say I have no place in this world and never would."

_I didn't think she would tell me anything I guess I was wrong._

Steve: "I won't let them ever beat you again and you will always have a place in this world with me."

_She leaned her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her._

Natasha: "sorry about the bloody nose."

Steve: "I forgot I even head one."

_She smiled slightly _

Steve: "why don't we try to get some more sleep."

Natasha: "I will try."

_We went back to sleep and I woke up around 5:00am I looked over and she was writhing in her sleep. I wisperred her name and she jolted awake and started to breath really fast._

Steve: "Nat what's wrong?"

Natasha: "I was dreaming about the red room again. I'll tell you more after breakfast I'm getting hungry."

Steve: "fair enough."

_She got up and stumbled a little bit I caught her and she looked annoyed with herself._

Steve: "Nat it's only been a day."

Natasha: "I know I just feel completely helpless and useless."

Steve: "Nat..."

Natasha: "I know you don't think so but I am not being helpful in anyway."

Sam: "you made Steve look happier I think you could consider that helping oh and also things were getting pretty boring with just two men hiding from the world.

...also what's for breakfast I'm starving."

Steve: "oatmeal."

Sam: "yuck what happened to my cereal."

Steve: "you ate it all."

Sam: "right, oatmeal it is I guess then."

_I got up and made oatmeal for the three of us and Natasha helped while Sam made a list of stuff we had to get in town._

_We sat down and started eating._

Natasha: "Steve could I come with you to get stuff in town."

Steve: "you don't have to but if you really want to come you can."

Natasha: "I know I don't have to I want to."

_We got ready to leave. I put on the last semi clean shirt I had it was a tank top with large openings for my arms. I put on a pair of shorts and packed all our dirty close into a bag._

_Nat came out of the bathroom in a red crop top and jean shorts._

_It was 90 degrees Fahrenheit and 32 degrees Celsius it was a hot day. There was no wind and a lot of moisture was in the air._

_I gave Nat the last water bottle._

Steve: "drink some water before we go."

_She drank some water with no argument._

Steve: "Sam why don't you clean up while we're gone."

Sam: "I'll see what I can do."

_Sam handed Natasha the groceries list and she read it while we started to walk._

_She started laughing._

Steve: "what's so funny?"

_She handed me the groceries list and I read it and it looked like this_

my cereal

-more toothpaste

-more water bottles

-more food that tastes good

-oh and condoms

_Natasha's POV _

_When he read it he looked annoyed but he was blushing. I thought it was funny how light hearted Sam was in this situation. The guys didn't know she was stearilized so Sam meant no harm._

_I started thinking about the Barton's and how I loved when the kids called me "auntie Nat". I wanted children so bad but even if I could have children I shouldn't I'm a deadly assassin how could I care for a child. I was so deap in thought I didn't notice that I started to cry._

_I felt Steve hug me and I was shaking._

Steve: "Nat what's wrong?" _He said in a worried tone._

_He sat me down and sat next to me holding my had I wiped away my tears and he was looking at me._

Steve: "Nat what's wrong?" _He repeated in the same tone._

Natasha: "I can't have children."_I said almost to quietly to hear_

_Steve hugged me and I started to cry again._

Natasha: "just another thing the red room took from me."

Steve: "oh Nat."_He said in a soft sad tone_

Natasha: "they would always tell us we would never need to have children and that deadly assassins didn't deserve children."

Steve: "do you want children?"_he asked softly _

Natasha: "If I'm being honest yes I did want children in the future.

...could we keep walking to town?"

Steve: "sure."

_They walked the rest of the way silently. They went to the laundromat first and cleaned all the clothes they had and grabbed some from the lost and found bin no one else was there. She didn't think the people who lived here washed their clothes often if at all._

_When they were done at the laundromat they grabbed as much food and water as they could and went back to the trailer park they barely uttered a word._

Sam: "hey your back how was your day out?"

Steve: "we washed the clothes and got more food and water."

Sam: "ok spill it what's wrong Steve what happened?"

Steve: "that's not my place to tell you."

Natasha: "I can't get pregnant."

_Sam looked like he just got hit by a bus_

Sam: "I'm sorry it was meant to be a joke I didn't mean to upset you..."

Natasha: "I know you didn't mean to it just made me think about it again and I tried to push those thoughts outside of my head."

Sam: "I'll make dinner."

Steve: "you haven't made dinner once since we got here."

Sam: "doesn't mean I don't know how to cook."

Steve: "okay."

_Steve's POV _

_Nat had already started putting the clothes away so I helped her and then we put the food away._

_We heard a knock on the door._

Sam: "I need to go hide I look the same as I did last month they will no who I am."

Steve: "okay go."

_Nat slowly opened the door and a police man was standing there._

Police: "identification please."

_I handed him the ones Sam made they said that him and Nat were married of course they did._

Police: "so how long have you been married."

Natasha: "not long."

Police: "where's your wedding rings?"

Natasha: "we aren't wearing them we dont always have them on and we were going to start making dinner."

Police: "you just don't seem like a married couple."

_Natasha pulled my head down and kissed me she turned back to the police._

Natasha: "is that what you wanted PDA?"

_The police man was shifting awkwardly._

Police: "okay I'm just gonna go. Sorry I was sent to evaluate the families in the trailer park you seem like a great couple sorry I bothered you. Thanks for your time."_He said as he left_

_Nat shut the door_

Natasha: "I'm guessing you didn't make those_ identification cards?"_

Steve: "how did you know." I asked with a smile

Natasha: "because you looked just as shocked as me."

Sam: "hey yeah sorry I didn't tell you about the identification cards but hey like the police man said you seem like a great couple."_he laughed_

Steve: "Sam seriously."

Sam: "you guys may be a super soldier and a spy but you are really bad at hiding your feelings for each other."

Natasha: "Steve do you like me?"

Steve: "well you have a thing for Bruce...

_Natasha interrupted _

Natasha: "it's a yes or no question Steve do you like me?"

Steve: "yes."

Natasha: "I thought you liked Sharon so I went for Bruce and I didn't think you could like a deadly assassin."

Steve: "I think I wanted to be with Sharon to try and hold on to my past but I don't really think I had real feelings there."

Sam: "lets finish making dinner before this sweet moment gets awkward."

_We made dinner and sat down to eat it._

Steve: "we should find a new place soon."

Natasha: "I agree being in the same spot for too long is dangerous."

Sam: "I know a place, I know where Wanda and Vision have been hiding. Currently their in Canada we can start heading there tomorrow."

Steve: "okay we need to get some sleep."

_Nat got ready fast and was asleep by the time he got into bed. When he layed down she sleepily hugged him he looked at her and noticed she was still asleep. He fell asleep shortly after._

_When he woke up Nat was still asleep he knew she would wake up as soon as he moved so he stayed. When she woke up she was startled at first and pulled away from him._

Natasha: "why did you stay?"

Steve: "because I knew you would wake up if I moved."

Natasha: "thank you."

Steve: "you're very cuddly for a deadly assassin._"he said smirking._

Natasha: "cuddly is that how you would describe me."_she said with a smirk _

Sam: "okay lovebirds lets start packing."

_We packed all our clothes, our food, medical supplies, and anything personal we still had left including books._

_We headed out that night there was almost nothing left in the camper we even took the blankets and pillows we had._

_They were still in clothes for hot weather because it would be at least a month before they would make it to the remote parts of Canada and currently it was warm where they were._

_They came across a cargo train and found out it was headed in the direction they were going and would leave tomorrow so they hopped in one of the cargo boxes and shut the door._

_They had a flash light but they didn't use it much because they didn't want to waste the battery. _

_We were able to fall asleep because we were exhausted. When I woke up I remembered that Natasha had gotten cold and cuddled up to me. When the train started moving both Sam and Nat woke up. Sam was grumpy and wanted to go back to sleep. Nat got startled and almost freaked out and she looked embarrassed._

_The train was too loud for us to talk to each other but when Nat cuddled into me and Sam gave me a smirk._

_We were on the train for two days and when we got off we were more than half way to Vision and Wanda._

_Where we were there was snow on the ground I was already wearing pants but I was in the tank top still so I took the tank top off and put on a sweater. Sam was wearing pants and a T-shirt so he just took his T-shirt off and put a sweatshirt on. Nat was in a crop top and jean shorts and I was pretty sure she didn't have a warm shirt to wear. I gave her one of my sweatshirts and she put it on and was able to take her crop top off while the sweatshirt was on. The sweatshirt went down to her mid thigh and she took her jean shorts off and put on loose jean pants._

Natasha: "thanks for the sweater."

Steve: "no problem."

Sam: "you know couples share clothes right?"

Natasha: "oh is that what you've been hinting at for the past week."_she said sarcastically _

Steve: "as fun as this is we should find a new train to hide on."

_They looked at the cargo station and found a train that was leaving tonight towards where they were headed they hopped on and shut the door. They were on the train for a day and they got off that evening. They found themselves in a rural area that had a small shop area. They got some warm clothes and changed in a public bathroom._

Steve: "so where's Wanda and Vision."

Sam: "up that hill in a small cabin."_he pointed at what looked like a mountain _

Steve: "you call that a hill I'd love to see what you call a mountain."

_They started the climb up the mountain and by morning they had made it. They knocked on the door Vision in his human form answered but the team didn't recognize him._

Steve: "um hi sir do you know someone named Wanda and um a guy named Vision."

Wanda: "what are you guys doing here?"_she poked her head around the door_

Sam: "who's the dude?"

Vision: "it's me Vision disguised as a human to avoid any unwanted attention."

Sam: "wow that's cool great disguise."

Wanda: "why don't you come in?"

_Vision opened the door wider and stepped out of the way. They walked in and Wanda lead them to the living room and instructed them to sit down and they did. Natasha sat down next to me on one of the couches._

_Natasha's POV _

_Wanda was giving me a strange look and I mouthed "what?" To her. She started speaking in my head._

_**Wanda: **you and Steve you like each other and you know that you share the same feelings with each other. Why aren't you together yet?_

_Natasha: it's not that simple_

_**Wanda: **yes it is watch_

_It looked like Wanda was talking to Vision in his head _

Vision: "why don't we lighten the mood and play truth or dare."

Sam: "that sounds great."

_I didn't know what Wanda was planning but I knew it would be embarrassing._

Wanda: "I'll go first Steve truth or dare."

Steve: "dare."

Wanda: "kiss the person who you have a crush on."

Sam: "what if that person isn't here...oh wait mind reading thing ok continue."

_I put a hand on his leg for reassurance and he leaned in_.

_Steve's POV _

_I leaned in to kiss her and she closed her eyes after I pulled away she was blushing_.

Sam: "this is way better than the kiss in front of the police man."

Natasha: "I agree."

Wanda: "so do I, sorry I may have looked at some of your memories."

Steve: "well no privacy I guess."

Sam: "have they had sex yet."

Wanda: "even I'm not going to interfere that much into personal privacy."

Sam: "so they had sex."

Natasha: "um no we didn't."

Wanda: "she's telling the truth."

Steve: "okay now it's my turn Wanda truth or dare."

Wanda: "oh um truth."

Steve: "are you and Vision a couple?"

Wanda: "yes and I think it should be Natasha's turn because of Sams question."

Natasha: "I agree Sam how long was your longest relationship?"

Sam: "three years."

Wanda: "his longest relationship was eleven months."

Sam: "I keep forgetting you can read minds."

Sam: "Steve truth or dare?"

Steve: "dare."

Sam: "I dare you to cuddle the person shivering till the end of the game."

_I turned and noticed Nat was shaking I got a little closer and she cuddled in._

Vision: "you look like you have done that before."

Sam: "every night I still don't see how you haven't had sex yet"

Steve: "Vision truth or dare."

Vision: "truth."

Steve: "how did you decide to choose what human you would look like."

Sam: "wow that was probably the most innocent truth I have ever heard someone ask in this game."

Vision: "I designed a person so I wouldn't be taking anyone's identity."

Steve: "that's cool."

Vision: "I guess it's my turn Natasha truth or dare."

Natasha: "truth."

Vision: "have you thought about having children?"

_Natasha went pale and looked like she was about to start crying._

Natasha: "yes I have."_she said very quietly _

Wanda: "Vision why don't we go make breakfast. Natasha would it be okay if I explained to him?"

_Natasha just nodded her head _

Sam: "I'm gonna go set the table."_he said awkwardly and left_

_Natasha cuddled in closer to me and I hugged her tighter. We just sat on the couch cuddling until breakfast was done. I helped her up and we walked to the table I grabbed food for us and sat down next to her._

Vision: "I'm sorry Natasha I was unaware of the circumstance."

Natasha: "it's okay I know you didn't mean any harm."_she smiled weakly _

_I put my hand on her knee and she put and hand on top of my hand._

Wanda: "I'm sorry to mention this now but we only have three bedrooms."

Natasha: "that's perfectly fine."

_Nat looked at me with a weak smile._

_After breakfast Nat and I cleaned up while Sam, Wanda, and Vision set up the rooms._

_Nat was carrying a stack of dishes and slipped on a puddle on the floor. I was putting the leftovers in the fridge when I heard the dishes crash to the floor. I rushed over to nat and the glass cups and ceramic plates had shattered causing cuts on Nat. She was crying but I am 100% sure that it was not because of the tiny scrapes all over her._

_I picked her up and sat her on a kitchen chair. Everyone came rushing in and looked worried._

Sam: "what happened we were gone for like five minutes."

Wanda: "there was a puddle on the ground she slipped and got cut."

_Wanda and I cleaned Nats cuts while Sam and Vision cleaned up the mess._

Wanda: "I'll be right back."

_Wanda came back with a clean sweatshirt and a clean pear of pants.She had a pear of socks she even had an unopened pack of underwear._

Natasha: "oh Wanda thank you so much."

Wanda: "it's no trouble."

_Natasha left to go change out of the wet and dirty clothes._


End file.
